


Empty Hearted

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Depression, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Teddy Duncan gets called back to the Duncan Household in order to help with a growing pest in the basement, her broken hearted little brother Gabe. With the depressed teen struggling to even talk to the woman.
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Empty Hearted

Stopped at the top of the stairs that lead down underneath the main house, Amy and Teddy Duncan peered down into the dimly lit basement and curled their noses up at the smell. From all the way there, they could still smell the boy living down there since she and PJ moved out. Amy stepped back a little for her daughter to do her job. Teddy found herself wanting to almost gag from the smell of the twenty-year-old’s smell.

Her parents had called her in to help deal with a pest in the basement even Bob couldn’t deal with. 

A broken-hearted Gabe Duncan. 

It had been weeks since he last came back upstairs, and even longer since his last shower. It was becoming too much for his parents to deal with as the smell drifted upstairs and into the living room. Not even the strongest of scented oils could cut off Gabe’s stench and it was getting to the point that Bob was considering going in with a gas mask and dragging his son to the shower. Gabe refused to do anything with his life since Lauren had dumped him and had informed him that it had all just been a trick to get him to behave for her grandmother and a bit of revenge from Mrs Daphney to make Gabe suffer as she had.

“He’s down there. If you can get through the smell, please try and talk some sense into him. I’d have PJ do it but he’s out of the country,” Amy said, waving a hand at the basement. 

“Do you want me to solve world peace while we are at it? Or get Charlie to stop sending Toby in boxes?” Teddy smirked, recalling the day she got a parcel to find her then seven-year-old little brother inside of the box. Luckily it hadn’t been a long trip and Charlie had at least given Toby some food.

“Oh, I don’t know!” Amy snapped, at her breaking point with her middle child. “Just… get rid of him or something! At least make him take a shower. We had one installed down there but he won’t even touch it! Toby thinks he’s dead for god sakes!”

Teddy simply rolled her eyes before taking the first step into Gabe’s little dungeon of sadness. Already her brown eyes were tearing up, inhaling something she should have been used to after growing up with PJ and Gabe. It was the same, if not stronger, as when the two had been teenagers living in the same room. She had no idea what happened in that bedroom but it always stank. Leaving her to wonder if all teenage males were pigs when it came to their rooms. 

Behind, Teddy heard Amy walking away from the stairs while she descended deeper into the dark basement. With each step, it only grew worse. However, Teddy wasn’t too badly affected since dealing with the two boys her whole life built up a nice resistance. A resistance that was only growing now that she had her own young son, even Gabe’s current stank didn’t match some of the first number twos of her infant son. 

When she finally entered the basement, it was beyond recognition. Clothes were strewn about in heaped messes, plates and cups stacked up wherever there was space, a good few boxes of junk food were thrown into the mix. The couch was completely covered, the washing machine and drier had unwashed clothes hanging simply from the barrels and there was even a pair of black boxer briefs hanging on the door handle. Which was shut tight so nobody else would come in. Teddy noticed the new shower built into the sidewall next to her old room, open design with no door. Likely because nobody ever came down and Gabe kept the basement door locked most of the time. 

Since Toby had come down to catch him masturbating once, he was granted locking privileges. Mainly because Amy heard far too much about Gabe’s cock from the younger boy, that she did anything to shut him up and stop herself from ever having to hear about Gabe’s member like that again.

“Uh… Gabe? Are you even in here?” Teddy asked quietly as she walked inside. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a sock move, or the pile covering the couch breath. “Ew…”

She didn’t get a response for a few moments and was about to move further into the room when she was stopped by a gruff voice.

“Get out…” The twenty-year-old’s voice rough.

Taken aback by her little brother’s deep hoarse voice, Teddy carefully stepped closer to the now black sliding door to what was once her bedroom. Curling her fingers around the hand and trying to ignore the cum-stained underwear hanging on it, the girl started to slide the door open. She saw him up on the bed, curled up in heavy blankets. The boy rolled over when she came in the room, releasing a long groan of annoyance.

“I’m not leaving, Gabe. Until you have cleaned up this mess and yourself.” Teddy responded firmly

“I’ll do it tomorrow…” Shifting around onto his side, the twenty-year-old kept his back to her. “Now go away…”

“Tomorrow won’t be coming for you if you don’t follow my orders.”

Gabe grunted, rolling his dark eyes. “You sound like mom.”

Teddy marched right into her little brother’s room and climbed up the short stairs to the upper platform, before roughly gripping his tight blanket burrito. Even as Gabe tightly hugged to keep the blanket on, his lazy self was overpowered by Teddy’s rough grip. She tried with all her might and eventually was able to get Gabe out into the open. The blanket was torn away from his body, thrown off the bed to reveal a sight Teddy hadn’t expected to see.

Her own younger brother’s naked body.

The mouth of the older dropped as she stared at the naked body of her twenty-year-old brother, her eyes never knowing where to stop as it worked its way down Gabe’s body. She could see every muscle flexing as he moved, the wild hairy pits under his arms and the dark treasure trail leading down his undefined chest. All the way down to a wilder bush of black pubic hairs, acting like a nest for a thick semi-hard piece of meat.

“Wh-why are you naked!?” 

“It’s my fucking room, why should I bother with clothing when they do nothing for me and only rip apart like my relationships…” Gabe growled, his voice taking a light gulp between his words.

He rolled over to glare at Teddy. Gabe’s dark eyes were red and tired, with dark lines underneath from the lack of sleep. From the way he turned, this new position gave Teddy a more detailed view of the boy’s naked form. Dark pink nipples and slightly forming abs now that his body was slimming out. Supporting himself on one arm, Teddy could see his muscular bicep flexing. 

He really was growing into a stud, even while in this funk after Lauren.

The girl rolled her eyes, trying not to look at him below the waist. “You go through one break up and you decide to be a nudist? Why don’t you try meeting back up with Jo? She had a massive crush on you,”

Hearing the hiss coming from the twenty-year-old, made her reconsider Jo. Though she did wonder what had happened there.

“C-could you at least put that away?” Teddy jabbed a finger at his thick prick. “I’m your sister, I don’t need to see that…”

The hiss turned into a snort.

“Why bother? It’s not like you’re going to make use of it, so it can sit there and be empty like the rest of its owner's body.” Gabe groaned.

She wasn’t sure exactly why she said it, but the words that left Teddy’s mouth next took the siblings by surprise. Leaving neither of them knowing quite sure what to say or do for a few moments after but stare in shocked silence. In a sarcastic teasing voice, the blonde girl spoke quietly to her depressed young brother. “So if it wasn’t empty you’d get up and shower for me?”

Like his older sister, Gabe wasn’t entirely sure how the next words slipped out of his mouth.

“Like that’s going to happen.”

“Try me,” Teddy shrugged, hoping that her husband would understand her need to help her little brother.

Reaching down, she wrapped a hand around its length and slowly started pumping Gabe’s cock. Feeling it rising between her fingers as she stroked up and down until finally, it was at its proud seven and a half inch state.

“W-What are you doing Teddy?” Gabe’s hoarse voice asked.

Unable to find words that were able to actually answer him, the blonde girl just continued to work his cock up and down. It throbbed in the palm of her hand, with the thick cock growing hotter and Gabe releasing a small moan. Teddy’s cheeks flared into a blush, wondering why she was jerking off her little brother’s surprisingly big cock. A cock that had her husband Spencer, beaten by both an inch in length and by a decent amount of girth. She hadn’t been with anyone of that size before and was struggling to wrap her fingers around the member properly. 

She wasn’t going to let that defeat her, however.

As her hand movements picked up and she began using the pace that she perfected with her husband. A pace that had Gabe groaning, trying to pin his hips down while Teddy worshipped his dick. It hurt a little as his cock was cut and the girl’s hand caused a little friction. Nevertheless, her hand felt amazing wrapped around the shaft, pumping so teasingly.

“Ngh… sp-spit on it.” He demanded out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?” Teddy looked at him, surprised. Whether it was the demanding tone or him being into it, she didn’t know. “I'm not doing more than touching this thing.

Gabe snorted. “I didn’t say do anything else, but your hand stroking needs something to lube it up… before you fucking rub my dick raw, sister dearest.”

Teddy’s mouth dropped a little and blushed, the girl used her husband’s uncut cock. Though the more that she thought about it, he did seem to lube up his cock with his own spit or some KY Jelly before she grabbed onto him. So, while still wondering why she was doing any of this with her little brother, Teddy leaned over to spit on Gabe’s cock. Drooling slowly onto the fat head, and allowing it to dribble down the veiny length of his cock.

“F-Fuck…” Gabe’s hoarse voice sounded, as his sister’s spit dripped onto his cock. The boy’s eyes closed a little from the sensation of having the watery liquid on his throbbing thick erect seven and a half inch cock.

A surprisingly hot sight for the two Duncan siblings; Teddy worked her hand up and started rubbing her spit into its length, making sure to coat Gabe’s cock. Jerking off the hunky younger boy, Teddy kept her eyes fixated on the mushroom head. Watching it throb and begin to dribble a thick clear drop of precum.

“There.” She announced, releasing his cock. It slapped Gabe's waist with a loud slap, denied and eager to cum. “Your cock isn’t empty now. Happy, Gabe?”

She thought that she had the upper hand, until she heard the hoarse voice snort once more.

“Just like every other girl, aren’t you Teddy. A tease.” Gabe hissed. “Why don’t you get out and let me deal with the issue you caused before going back to my mere existence.”

“... seriously? I was just jerking your damn cock, little brother.” Snapped the girl, a hiss in her voice. She moved away from the bed, pacing back and forth a few times before turning back to the twenty-year-old. Shooting daggers and jabbing a sharp finger at Gabe, Teddy approached her brother with enough anger to make him back up. Halting by the bed, Teddy poked him hard with the finger and made her brother wince. “What do you want now, huh?”

Gabe gulped, trying his best to keep his cool. “Just go, I don’t cum without a blowjob… when it’s from someone else and since you won’t do it, you’re useless.”

The anger in Teddy’s eyes grew worse. “Useless…? Did you just call me useless?”

“Mhm, now run along and go home to your husband and kid. Tell mom and dad you tried and failed. Like everyone else.” Gabe muttered, as the twenty-year-old rolled over so he wasn’t looking at his sister. On his lips a slight smirk, knowing that this little event was far from over. 

A few moments of silence passed, before suddenly Teddy climbed onto the queen-sized bed with Gabe. Giving the boy a harsh shove, the blonde girl grabbed his cock a second time. “Fine. Roll over Gabriel Duncan. If you want a blowjob, I’ll give you one to blow your mind!”

The young-adult snorted before rolling over, mainly because he felt his sister tugging on his cock to get him rolling over.

Forcing her little brother’s legs open as she crawled onto his filthy bed and between them. Teddy settled onto her knees with her head above the lengthy cock below. Tickling it with her blonde hair which was meeting his wild thick bush of brown pubic hair. With one hand wrapped around Gabe’s seven and a half inch cock, took a long lick up the shaft. Surprised that she wasn’t repulsed by the taste, or smell, the girl traced her tongue around the rim with a soft moan that made Gabe twitch. Just when the boy thought he was about to feel her lips around his cock, Teddy teased him by moving back down his length and focusing on something else. 

‘Damn… these are big.’ She thought, getting down to the young-adult’s sack. 

All around Gabe’s cock was a thick jungle of pubic hair, that stretched down to his heavy sack below, coated in a thinner but just as wild bush. So, despite his odour, Teddy leaned in and took one of Gabe’s balls into her mouth.

“Mm… oh Gawd! Haven’t had a girl go for them before,” Gabe groaned, his heavy cock throbbing. 

Teddy smirked. “If you kept them clean then girls would go for them more, a girl that’s actually proud of her blowjob skills at least and not just a tart who wants to be fucked.”

“Oh… shut up and suck my balls, Teddy.” He commanded, hoping it would keep her quiet. Despite having her working his cock and going to properly suck it, Gabe found himself not really wanting to know about Teddy’s blowjob skills since only Spencer would get to experience it. Not to mention all of her past boyfriends.

“Demanding much?” Teddy rolled her eyes and started to suck on one of the orbs. Rolling it around in her mouth and using her very skilled tongue to tease Gabe as much as possible. Making him groan effortlessly.

“I just don’t want to think about you sucking Spencer’s pin dick…” Gabe growled and grabbed his cock, giving it a few tugs. “Come on Teddy, suck the other one. Now…”

She was going slower than their mother seemed to, based on what he had heard through the walls and unclosed doors over the years. Though it had revealed that he had gotten his girth and length from his father. Something he hadn’t really needed to know and later a view that he would one day need theory over, when his parents left the door to the house unlocked and he had come in from school to find his parents on the couch, mid-fun. He didn’t look or speak to them for a week after catching them like that. Not that they attempted to either from the awkwardness of Gabe walking in on his father balls deep inside of his mother.

It had been his mother’s moans for his father to continue to pound her hard, while he was standing there that got to Gabe the most.

Slightly turned on by the demanding tone in her brother’s voice, Teddy released his testicle with a pop. Quickly moving over to the other, she slobbered on the hairy sack. Soon enough taking them both into her mouth, working them over with her tongue. 

“Mhm, that’s it Teddy. Suck your little brothers hairy nuts.”

“Is this making you feel better, Gabe?” Teddy asked, flicking his nuts with her tongue. “You’re so lucky I’m even doing this for you.”

“I’m talking to you aren’t I?” Gabe smirked, grabbing his sister’s hair and pushing her back down to his nuts.

Rolling her eyes as she swallowed the sack back into her mouth, the older girl tried not to focus on the smell, instead lapping at Gabe’s hairy nuts. The salty, almost bitter taste filled her mouth and made Teddy eager to get his cock inside her mouth instead, so she would be able to taste his sweeter precum. Which led to Teddy spitting his sack out and licking back up the length of his cock even as it rested on Gabe’s waist. Using only her lips, Teddy was able to get the head in her mouth before taking it a little deeper.

“Mm, that’s it Teddy. Suck your little brother’s massive cock.” Gabe smirked. “I doubt Spencer has something this big.”

“S-so what if he doesn’t?” Teddy blushed, engulfing the thick cock. 

The oldest of the Duncan girls bobbed up and down along the monstrous length, straining her jaw trying to take something so thick after all those years. But Teddy managed, taking some half of Gabe’s big cock down her throat and working up and down on it. She didn’t know how her mother handled her father’s size, with the girl finally understanding why her mother was always whining about it to her. She was barely handling her little brother’s cock, though she didn’t exactly know how Gabe lined up with his father and doubted they would ever see who was bigger. Even if it would be good bragging material against her mother, if she was ever to reveal how she was fixing Gabe. Meanwhile, unlike her mother or so she assumed, she knew full well that PJ wasn’t a contender in the largest dick of the Duncan males. He wasn’t bad but like Spencer had a thinner member around the six inch mark.

Toby was too young to fully count yet in a size comparison.

Gabe kept a nice grip on Teddy’s blonde hair, guiding the girl up and down the length of his cock. Soft moans escaped his lips, bucking his hips upwards to get deeper down her throat.

“Take the whole fucking thing! You aren’t blowing my mind yet, Teddy.” Gabe fucked her face a little harder, trying to force his way into a deepthroat. “You’ve sucked enough dick to take the whole thing,”

Growling inside of her mind that she hadn’t taken a cock this large before, Teddy wasn’t given a chance to stop her little brother’s cock forcing its way deeper inside of her. Using his grip on his sister’s blonde locks, the brown haired twenty-year-old began thrusting his cock up and down, face fucking his sister’s mouth until she managed to get used to sucking on her little brother’s thick cock.

Feeling himself buried in his big sister’s throat, Gabe moaned loudly. “Fuuuck yeah Teddy… Knew you would be a slut for cocks, just like mom…”

Teddy deepthroated with surprising ease after that, taking it in and out of her mouth at a gentle pace. While her lips and throat were wrapped around the overwhelming girth, her tongue was working over every inch as it entered. Lapping along Gabe’s shaft, flicking his tip and occasionally she would pull off to lick from his balls up to the head. Teddy reached up and allowed Gabe to take control in fucking her mouth. Gagging on the monster, she began to play with his developing body. Tracing along his sides, following the boy’s beginning to form V-line and up his snail-trail. Teddy was buried in his musky-smelling bush when her fingers found his dark nipples. Since Gabe was holding her down, seeing how long his big sister could handle being gagged on such a big dick, she gave one a little pinch, which allowed her to pull off the seven and a half inches.

“You’re going to give me lock jaw like that, Gabe!” She snapped. 

On the bright side, the face fucking was making the boy pre like crazy. Teddy was basically milking it out, swallowing each drop of the sweetness.

“And how is that my problem?” Gabe snorted, the twenty-year-old brown haired boy using the hand not holding Teddy on his cock to rub and tease his dark nipples. “If you couldn’t handle it, then you shouldn’t have offered to suck me off…”

“I just wasn’t expecting the deepthroat,” Climbing further up the bed, Teddy’s fingers traced along Gabe’s young body. Noticing her brother’s eyes on her perky but covered up tits, the girl shook her head. “Oh don’t go looking at those. Don’t even think about touching them.”

The twenty-year-old smirked as he reached out and grabbed his older sister’s waist and flipped them over so he was on top and she was trapped below him. “You didn’t think you were going to fix the empty in me with just a blowjob, did you Teddy? I’m not PJ.”

Teddy glared at him intensely. Struggling beneath the boy’s weight, the older girl pushed with all her might in vain. “Ngh, Gabe! You’re not getting what you think you’re getting. Not a chance!”

“Now, what do you think I’m after, Teddy?” Gabe smirked, the boy fiddling with her skirt.

“Hands off!” Teddy growled, struggling around underneath. A soft moan left her mouth feeling one of his hands slipping into her skirt, brushing his fingers against her pussy. “GABE!”

“Yes, Teddy? Didn’t you want to fill the empty?” Gabe purred, his voice returning to the husky dominance, with the lustful growl of the brunette twenty-year-old male shocking his older sister. “Well, I want to help fill something empty of yours…”

In a way that husband couldn’t dream of making it, Teddy’s heart was pumping hard in her chest. Her breathing became hitched, getting heavy. Trying to swallow as her head pounded, Teddy wiggled up and away from his fingers. She shifted into a serious voice, trying to calm her horny brother. 

“G-Gabe… a blowjob is one thing! I’m not doing that with you! I’m married! And your my little brother!” Teddy attempted, not overly comfortable with the pure lust and hormonal desire in her brother’s eyes. Though she couldn’t deny that he was starting to make her wet.

“Like I give a fuck. I need a hole to pound the fuck out of and you, my sexy older sister, are right here. And from the look you’re giving me…” Gabe smirked, lust dripping from his voice. With his older sister knowing that his hormonal animalistic internal nature was controlling him now and that this wasn’t fully her little brother. “You are wanting your little brother’s thick lengthy cock to destroy your pussy in a way your pin dick husband can’t.”

A bright blush came to Teddy’s cheeks. She looked away from Gabe, feeling it as the younger boy pressed their bodies together and grinded his thickness against her pussy. 

Gabe cupped her cheek, smirking at her.

“Allow me to blow your mind, Teddy.” Gabe purred, rubbing her cheek. “Let your little brother please you, big sis.”

“O-Only if you shower…” Teddy said in a low voice.

Smirking and releasing a snort, the younger man responded. “Oh, I’ll shower for a price, sister dearest… I’m nutting inside of you, no condom.” 

“You are lucky I'm on the pill, brat.”

“Who said I wanted you on the pill, sis.” Gabe purred back. “Now beg for me, Teddy… beg for your little brother to fill you.”

While she wanted to growl before hitting him one and storming out, Teddy knew she would have to play along to get her little brother back. Gulping, she made her decision. “Please break me, Gabe… use your big sister’s hole however you want…”


End file.
